time spent
by sincerelyLen
Summary: Headcanon – Uchiha Sasuke is not oblivious to how popular Haruno Sakura has become over the years. Once in their lives, she tried to spend most of her free time solely with him. However, years later, Sasuke begins to feel a frustrating displeasure rise when he realizes how happily she splits her time with others, especially those who are not a part of the immediate Team Kakashi.


******Title:** _Time Spent  
_******Date:** July 21, 2013**  
****Summary:** _Headcanon_ _– Uchiha Sasuke is not oblivious to how popular Haruno Sakura has become over the years. Once in their lives, she tried to spend most of her free time solely with him. However, years later, Sasuke begins to feel a frustrating displeasure rise when he realizes how happily she splits her time with others. He especially dislikes it when he sees her enjoying time with those that are not a part of the immediate Team Kakashi.  
******Rating:** K+**  
********Themes:**Angst/Drama_

* * *

It takes three instances for Uchiha Sasuke to question Haruno Sakura's loyalty to Team Kakashi.

It takes five incidences for Uchiha Sasuke to wonder where he, personally, stood in Haruno Sakura's life.

Several months after Sasuke's anticipated reinstatement into the ninja ranks of the Hidden Leaf, he witnessed how much the dynamics of Team Kakashi had shifted.

A new member – Sai – had been installed into their squad and Sasuke felt an aggressive annoyance towards the extra colleague who crowded their roster. It took an S-Ranked mission gone awry, a battle axe ready to decapitate him, and the unexpected tendrils of animated ink, gripping the blade and hurling it away, for Sasuke to slowly trust and steadily _respect_ his new comrade.

"_You may be a traitor, but you are also my teammate. I hope in the future that we may one day become friends."_

"…_Aa…"_

One of the biggest changes, Sasuke carefully perceived, was the relationship between Sakura and Naruto. Their friendship was more _genuine_ from their youth, rather than the _acceptance_ of being grouped on the same team. It was obvious in the way they simply interacted – the casual and comfortable conversations that they carried; the ease in which they _fought_ alongside one another; and the silent stares and smiles they shared, as if sharing a secret, in a world of their own.

Sasuke remembered – _many years ago_ – when any physical contact between Naruto and Sakura was practically non-existent. Every time Naruto tried – a feeble embrace; a fleeting touch; an accidental brush – he would be rewarded with a severe contusion to his cranium and a fuming kunoichi, promising _death_ if he ever tried his _invading_ _stunts_ again. However, it seemed that Sakura no longer abhorred the act of physical exchanges with Naruto – except, understandably, when he displayed his most _perverse_ moments.

After a particularly vigorous spar, Sasuke watched as Sakura sat on her knees, her right hand cradling Naruto's cheek and her emerald irises swimming with underlying concern and care. Her lips were pulled into a soft, amused smile, attentively listening to the exaggerated actions of Naruto's latest brawling session.

He recognized that expression – an expression that she used to convey _only_ to _him_ – to Uchiha Sasuke – the boy she had confessed her unyielding love to. His fists had clenched tightly and he had shoved the thoughts away into the deepest and darkest parts of his mind – not to be analyzed again.

This adjustment, of attitudes and connections, was entirely different from what Sasuke was accustomed to. Since becoming a member of Team Kakashi once again, he had never felt so disconnected and excluded from his comrades. He didn't think – never _believed_ – that it was a _possibility_.

"_Sakura-chan and I are the best!" _Naruto's declaration was firm as he pointed a challenging finger towards both Sai and Sasuke_, "You can't mess with us. We're __**invincible**__!"_

Sasuke scowled,_ "Idiot."_

"_I suggest best two out of three." _Sai smiled – though it was tinged with a competitive edge,_ "Traitor-kun and I are still acclimatizing in our teamwork." _

"_No," _Naruto shook his head gravely, swinging an arm around Sakura's shoulders and earning another of her amused chuckles,_ "You can't beat __**this**__; simple as that."_

But the _most prevalent_ alteration – was Haruno Sakura, herself. It wasn't the superficial changes – the physical shift of a thirteen-year old preteen into an eighteen-year old woman; the mental shift from an unsure and naïve academy student into a deadly and skilled kunoichi; or even the _emotional_ shift of the crying and irritating child into a level-headed and intelligent adult. These changes were to be _expected_ with their line of duty – she had trained under a formidable _Sannin_, she had survived the _Fourth Ninja War_, she had _grown up_. Sasuke admired these changes in her but he didn't doubt that they would happen.

It was the _social_ shift – the change that the _selfish_ part of Sasuke did not want to comprehend.

Before Sasuke left, Sakura's attention had solely been focused on _him_. Her devotion helped him continue through his loneliest days and roughest moments. Her unconditional _love_ for him gave his _existence_ more meaning than just _revenge_.

However, several months since his return to Konohagakure no Sato, Uchiha Sasuke was beginning to realize that Sakura's commitment and compassion was no longer centered on him. He could understand that her consideration and love would branch out towards her teammates – Naruto; Sai; Kakashi; Yamato – their unit, which they liked to refer to, as _family_. But for it to expand to _others_ – Sasuke felt a sudden irritation rise within him.

It takes three particular instances before Uchiha Sasuke allows his _selfishness_ to react.

* * *

One year after the Fourth Ninja War, and a month before Uchiha Sasuke would be lifted from his probation, Team Kakashi was settled in Training Ground Three, sparring and preparing for when they would eventually be assigned to _active duty_.

Three hours and two brawling sessions later, Sakura gathered her things as she grinned with anticipation and excitement, "I've got to go guys. I've got a mission in a few hours."

Sasuke paused from wiping his brow with a towel, scrutinizing Sakura critically before shifting his gaze towards Naruto and Sai. Sasuke was aware that Team Kakashi hadn't been briefed for any assignments. Obviously her mission didn't include the rest of her comrades. It was possible that she was assigned to a solo mission but those were special cases, which were given several _days_, in advance, to prepare. Glancing at Naruto and Sai, the two didn't seem worried. Naruto was curious, but grinning. Sai only nodded with polite understanding, as if it happened frequently.

"With who?" Naruto's inquiry was light, "Where are you going?"

Sakura's smile widened as she tucked a strand of pink hair behind her right ear, expression sparked with obvious exhilaration, "Team Gai. I haven't been on a mission with them for _months_. We'll be gone for a week to do a little reconnaissance at the Fire and Rice Country Borders."

"A _week_?" Naruto grouched playfully, "That's so long! They need to stop stealing you away from us!"

She laughed as she shouldered her pack, "They need a medic. I _volunteered_. I'll be back before you know it."

"Well, it better be in one piece." Naruto waved a hand before turning back to Sai and falling into an offensive stance, already prepared to begin a new spar, "Be careful!"

"Of course." Sakura grinned as she connected her stare meaningfully with Sai's and Sasuke's, "I'll see you guys in a week!"

Sasuke watched as Sakura disappeared through the outer foliage of Training Ground Three, leaving with a slight spring to her step. Regarding Sai and Naruto, Sasuke inwardly questioned why they were clearly unbothered that their only female comrade had left their training session to attend to another team. How often did this happen to warrant such familiarity and indifference?

* * *

A week later, Sasuke languidly walked through the streets of the village, headed towards his apartment after spending dinner with Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. The cobblestone avenues were mostly empty and the pink-orange skies reflected surreally across the ground. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his posture was relaxed, until familiar voices echoed across the quiet roads.

Halting his steps, shrouded under the shadows of a closed-market awning, Sasuke viewed the sunset glowing path ahead, immediately distinguishing four figures walking towards the Administrations Building from the Main Gates of the village.

Team Gai and Haruno Sakura.

They walked in sets of two. Tenten and Rock Lee were in the front – the former reprimanding the latter, who was bandaged and bruised, but loudly proclaiming their success. Sakura and Hyuuga Neji followed several steps behind – the former grinning openly with amusement and the latter lightly smirking.

"Our team burned with the fire of youth! We are most glad that you were able to join us, Sakura-san!"

"I miss going on missions with you guys," Sakura beamed, clasping her hands behind her back, "This week was really fun."

"Despite the fact that we were _ambushed_ and Lee went overboard with his gate releases." Tenten chuckled as she glanced over her shoulder and lightly poked Lee's cheek, "Though, it definitely wasn't as bad as the _Fujiyama_ mission."

"Ah, _yes_, that mission was most exhilarating!"

"You've provided much saner company than my two comrades." Neji sighed, regarding Sakura with a smirk, "You're a breath of fresh air, Sakura-san."

Sakura giggled, leaning in close to Neji to whisper in his ear, while Tenten fussed over Lee's loosening bandages, immediately prompting Sasuke to activate his Sharingan so he could read her quiet words, "It's always a pleasure, Neji-san. But between you and me, you and your team are amazing to work with. I always learn so much in my Taijutsu skills whenever I'm teamed with you guys."

Neji nodded his head, "Aa. You're skills have grown exceptionally since we've last sparred."

Sakura's grin brightened, winking playfully, "I've learned from the _best_."

Neji chuckled, shaking his head with amusement.

Sasuke's curled fingers tightened within the confines of his pant pockets, Sharingan receding as he watched Team Gai and Sakura disappear further down the path, their voices fading away with distance. Frowning, he allowed a single scoff before continuing his traverse home, casting the brilliant smile and ease that Sakura shared with others – with a team that wasn't originally _hers_ – from his mind.

* * *

Five months after Team Kakashi returned to _active duty_, they sat together at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, enjoying lunch after returning from an uneventful escorting assignment. Kakashi and Yamato had excused themselves to submit their reports, which left Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai to relax in the atmosphere of _home,_ after two weeks of being away.

"We'll be taking S-Class assignments soon! Slowly but surely." Naruto's statement was filled with determination before he broke his chopsticks apart and began to inhale his meal.

"You'll have to become _Jounin_." Sai stared pointedly at Naruto and Sasuke, "_Chuunin_ will not be offered S-Ranked missions."

"Technicalities," Naruto waved a dismissive hand, "Give it four months or less. We'll be on your and Sakura-chan's level in no time!" He paused and pointed a finger at Sai and Sakura, "Actually, we should train tomorrow. Our next mission isn't for another three days – let's keep at it."

"Sorry, Naruto." Sakura took a sip of her tea, "I have a shift at the hospital tomorrow morning."

"_What_?" The blond sighed, "What about _after_?"

Sakura shrugged, "I have plans."

"_Plans_?" Naruto pouted, "Doing what?"

Sakura smiled, "I promised Team Kurenai that I would train with them."

Naruto and Sasuke paused. The Uchiha stared at Sakura – who had returned to drinking her iced tea – and then switched to Naruto – who was staring blankly at his bowl of ramen. Sai regarded all three of them from the corner of his eye, but stayed silent.

Slowly, a grin stretched across Naruto's face, "Are you helping Hinata-chan with her medical training?"

Sakura turned to him, nodding excitedly, "Yeah. She has so much potential. It'd be nice to spend time with them and relax, especially after such a long mission. I haven't seen them in _weeks_."

"…Alright. Well, do you want to train with us the day after tomorrow?" Naruto sounded hopeful, his smile equally so.

"Of course!" Sakura laughed, reaching her index finger forward and prodding his left shoulder, "Better yet – let me train a few hours with Team Kurenai and then you guys can come over, later, to train with us. After that, we can all get dinner!"

Naruto's expression immediately brightened, "Yeah! Sounds great!" He turned to Sai and Sasuke, "Guys?"

Sai nodded, "I do not mind."

Sasuke pressed his lips together before returning to his cooling soup, "Hn."

* * *

Roughly twenty-four hours later, Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto were traversing from Training Ground Three towards Training Ground Five. Naruto had removed his orange jacket and Sasuke swiped his towel against his sweat-drenched locks – both heated from their earlier sparring. Sai languorously walked amongst the foliage under the summer sun; his fingers twitching against his paintbrushes, feeling the unconscious need to capture the beauty of his surroundings.

Once the distant clearing became more visible, Sasuke felt the familiar rush of distaste and irritation he felt when he witnessed Sakura interacting with Team Gai. They stopped in their steps, Naruto's hand shooting forward to forcefully halt the Uchiha, and stood in quiet observation of the scene unfolding before them.

Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino stood at the opposite edge of the clearing, under the shade of the towering canopies. Hinata smiled softly, a water bottle clutched in her hand, and Shino quietly watched with his arms crossed over his chest. In the center of the glade, under the warming afternoon sun, Kiba and Akamaru circled playfully around Sakura, who was laughing gleefully, with a child squealing with delight in her arms.

"Higher, _higher_!" The young boy giggled, prompting Sakura to lift her arms up as she spun him around, "Getting _dizzy_!"

Sakura laughed, slowing her speed before coming to a stop and nuzzling her forehead to his, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure your Kaa-san wouldn't want you to get sick!"

Kiba laughed, coming up behind the two and ruffling Sakura's pink tresses, "_Finally_. Kurenai-sensei leaves _us_ to babysit and _I_ don't get blamed for whatever goes wrong. It's all on _you_, Sakura!"

"Kiba-nii-san!"

Sakura grinned, "You forget the bruise that suspiciously blossomed on his right knee, Kiba." She lifted the boy's leg to show him.

"That wasn't my fault!" Kiba shouted, eyes wide, "I _swear_!"

Sakura walked towards Shino and Hinata, setting the child down between them, "Do you mind healing that, Hinata-chan? I need to pummel a confession out of Kiba-kun."

"Wait – _what_?"

Sakura then proceeded to throw a wink towards Shino before running after Kiba, stopping just long enough to rub Akamaru's ears and effectively lure him onto her team. Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto watched the comfortable exchange – Hinata and the child cheering loudly for Sakura, Kiba teasingly tackling Sakura to the ground, and Shino weaving away from the shadows to come to her rescue.

"Sakura has many friends." Sai's observation was faint and slightly longing.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, almost sadly – almost _guilty_, "You think _I_ have a lot of friends? Sakura-chan has just as many – if not _more_ – the rookie nine and Team Gai; the people at the Hospital; people from other countries." He shrugged, "I mean, I know _I _get busy too, with all my training to become Hokage, but don't be surprised if Sakura-chan doesn't hang out with Team Kakashi because she has other plans. It happens a lot – and I don't see it lessening any time soon."

"She does this often." It was more of a statement, rather than a question, given by Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head, "Not enough that it affects her relationship with Team Kakashi. Her priority will always be _us_. But…" Naruto sighed, watching as Sakura laughed hysterically while Kiba ran away from a horde of Shino's bugs, "…We don't exactly have the…_right_…to keep her all to ourselves."

Sasuke's brows furrowed, "What do you mean? She's _our_ teammate."

Naruto shook his head before walking forward, already raising a hand in greeting when Hinata called out in welcome, "We've been selfish enough, Sasuke."

Scowling, Sasuke couldn't help but disagree, reluctantly dropping the subject when Sakura spotted them from where she was seated on Kiba's back – easily restraining him with her strength. She beamed brightly with genuine excitement.

"You're here!"

* * *

Eight months after Team Kakashi was reinstated under _active_ _duty_, Sasuke was walking towards Training Ground Three to meet with Naruto. Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai were on a mission, away from the village, and Sakura had politely declined their sparring session for _other plans_. With extra time on his hands, Sasuke found himself detouring though the long route, towards the Training Grounds, weaving along winding streets that crossed through the different parks.

The skies were cloudless and the weather was warm. His hands were characteristically shoved in his pant pockets. He strayed towards the side of the road where trees provided tolerable shade while his thoughts drifted towards the past several months – to _Sakura_ and the sociable personality that seemed to have emerged over the years.

Since the time Sasuke had been officially reinstated as a Konoha shinobi, Sakura had waived the company of Team Kakashi for the company of _others_ more than a handful occasions – roughly one or two times a week. There had been several missions she had accepted in the camaraderie of other squads and Sasuke was beginning to really consider and _question_ the ties and _bonds_ that she kept with her original team. Naruto and Sai didn't seem bothered, but there was something in Naruto's blue eyes that displayed his _sadness_, yet _understanding_, of the situation – something that Sasuke couldn't see himself.

Laughter and conversation roused Sasuke from his inner musings and he shifted his head to regard a tranquil area of grassy, green hills. Again, his silent disdain and annoyance resurfaced. He halted in his steps, blending into the shadows of the nearby trees, observing the spectacle in curious, yet critical, silence.

Lazily lounging on the distant peaks of grassland, Haruno Sakura was accompanied by Team Asuma. Yamanaka Ino sat behind Sakura, braiding her waist-length pink locks as she hummed a quiet tune. Lying on Sakura's immediate right, Nara Shikamaru stared up at the skies, hands behind his head, and right leg bent at the knee. A few feet on Shikamaru's other side, Akimichi Chouji munched on a bag of BBQ potato chips, eyes trained further down the hill, where a civilian park for children was located.

Sharingan irises flashed and Sasuke easily read their lips.

"Forehead, you should ask Hokage-sama to assign you with us on our next mission."

"…Why?"

Ino smirked, reaching out and flicking her nose, "It's a seduction mission."

Sakura wrinkled her expression with obvious contempt, "I like going on missions with you, sure, but I'll happily pass on those types of assignments."

Ino pouted, tugging her pink hair imploringly, "Come on – you're still single, right?"

"…What's that got to do with anything?"

Chouji chortled, "Ino thinks that Shikamaru doesn't want his girlfriend to _perform_ for those particular kinds of missions."

Sakura grinned, jutting her right elbow out to nudge Shikamaru's left rib, "Is that true, Shika-kun?"

"Damn right, it's true." Ino responded, smirking.

"Troublesome."

"…But you'd want to subject _me_ to that kind of mission?" Sakura questioned, a single brow raised, "How cruel."

"Oh _please_, Forehead. Remember the last one? You sent the guy _flying_ before he laid a hand on you."

"It was a beautiful sight, wasn't it?" Sakura sighed, satisfied. "But not as great as the Chuunin Exams."

Chouji laughed, "We _kicked ass_! The first Chuunin team to pass with _two kunoichi_ on the same squad! Hell yeah!"

Shikamaru smirked, "Troublesome."

"_Chouji_!" Sakura sat up, earning a screech of protest from Ino, "Remember that apple crumble pie you baked a couple of weeks ago?"

The shape-shifting ninja blinked, titling his head thoughtfully in reminiscence before slowly nodding his head, "Yeah; what about it?"

"You _have_ to teach me how to bake it!" The firm demand was laced with pleading, "_Please_? It was _delicious_. You are _all_ coming to my apartment and teaching me – and then we can watch movies!"

Ino laughed, tying Sakura's braided hair in place, "I'm in."

"Sure thing!" Chouji grinned, "Let's have a potluck!"

Shikamaru sighed, but his smirk failed to disappear, "What a drag."

"Oh, you _love_ me," Sakura teased as she lightly pinched his cheek.

Sasuke allowed his Sharingan to fade, his frown deepening as he turned away from the sight and continued to walk – _stalk_ – towards Training Ground Three. It wasn't uncommon for Sakura to invite Team Kakashi to her apartment for a night of dinner and activities – but to extend that invitation to _others_? Naruto was no stranger to doing the same – but not as frequently as Sakura did.

Why was _Sakura_ so well-known – so _popular_ – and open to so many _different people_? He could understand spending time with the girls – Tenten, Hinata, and Ino – and Team Kakashi – but absolutely _everyone_?

A small part of his mind didn't doubt that if he had invaded on the gathering of Sakura and Team Asuma – _or any of the other teams_ – and had asked Sakura to follow him, she would have – with no question and with little reason.

But _years_ before, Sasuke would have never had to _ask_.

Was he being selfish?

* * *

After several hours of sparring with Naruto – and taking out all of his built-up aggressions on the oblivious blond – Sasuke's inner musings from the last several months returned full force when he crossed paths with Sakura on his way home.

Evening had already arrived; the skies were a dark blue and the air was still humid. Sasuke was bruised and battered but the discomfort of his injuries were forgotten when a flash of pink entered his line of vision. Her hair was still tied together in a braid and her green eyes were wide and curious as she regarded him with mild surprise.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." She smiled, reached forward, and effortlessly began to heal his wounds, "Did you just finish your training session with Naruto?"

Sasuke didn't answer, staring down at her with scrutinizing onyx irises, his lips pressing into a thin line as his earlier questions and _doubts_ about Sakura and her bonds with Team Kakashi – her bonds with _him_ – began to reemerge.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" She stared at him with genuine concern, brows furrowed as she raked her sights over his body in search of graver injuries.

"Where are you?" Sasuke questioned; his voice was low and rough.

Sakura blinked, confused, "I don't understa–Sasuke-kun, I'm right _here_."

Sasuke scoffed, hands shoved in his pockets and tightening, "Are you? Where do your loyalties lie?"

Her mouth opened, at a loss of words, before she shook her head, "_What_ are you talking about, Sasuke-kun? I-I'm a kunoichi of the _Hidden Leaf_ – _always_."

"But are you loyal to your teammates? To Team Kakashi?" His frown deepened, "Are you really loyal to Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Naruto–" _me_ "–when you're spending your time with those that aren't a part of your original team?"

Sakura's brows creased with irritation, "Why does my time, spent with others, matter to whether or not I'm _loyal_ to Team Kakashi? They're my friends! They're still my comrades of the Hidden Leaf. It's not like I'm…_fraternizing_ with the _enemy_!"

"Hn."

Sakura glared at him, blinking rapidly with unshed, frustrated tears, before she took a deep breath to help calm herself, "…You're _upset_ because I'm spending more time with other people instead of _you_–"

"–instead of _Team Kakashi_," Sasuke corrected bluntly.

"_No_," Sakura shook her head, not taking any of his bullshit, "I don't see _them_ standing here, bringing this up – I only see _you_."

Sasuke scoffed, "Do you?"

The mutter had only been meant for his own ears, spoken with spite, but Sakura had clearly heard him.

She sighed, closing her eyes, and suddenly _tired_, "…_What_ is the problem, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stared at her, challenging, "…Are you a _part_ of Team Kakashi _or not_?"

Sakura stood rigidly, green eyes darting minutely – _searchingly_ – through his onyx irises. Her lips were pulled down into a deep – _hurt_ – frown and her brows were steepened with such palpable _sadness_ that Sasuke was already reanalyzing his behavior and _regretting every single word that left his accusing mouth_.

_Damn it_.

"Sak–"

However, before he could get a single word out, Sakura had already turned on her heel, braid swaying from her abrupt movement, and began to walk away without a word, her shoulders hunched and the vision of her rigid back feeling _final_. Sasuke didn't reach out; he didn't call out; he allowed her to walk away – because he didn't feel like the damned teammate – _friend_ – that he faulted her for _not_ being.

* * *

The following two weeks, Sasuke didn't see Sakura for more than several _fleeting seconds_. She refused to attend their Team Kakashi sparring sessions and she spent most of her free time covering shifts at the Hidden Leaf Hospital.

Team Gai walked by Sasuke while he had been eating lunch at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. Tenten sneered. Neji frowned. Lee sighed.

Team Kurenai passed by Sasuke while he headed towards Training Ground Three. Hinata looked away. Kiba growled. Shino shook his head.

Team Asuma witnessed Sasuke heading home one evening, under the dim light of the dango stand they were seated at. Ino stood up, ready to initiate direct confrontation, but was stopped by an equally displeased Shikamaru. Chouji glared openly.

Naruto didn't judge – in fact, he was the most _understanding_ of the situation. However, he didn't aid Sasuke in getting back into Sakura's good graces, simply stating "_you two need to work it out on your own…just like we had to._" The cryptic words only confused Sasuke further but he was relieved that Naruto wasn't _angry _with him – like everyone else was. Sai only smiled, shrugged, and offered him quiet sympathy.

At least Team Kakashi was on his side – he only needed the last member to return to it.

* * *

It was the twentieth day, since his last confrontation with Sakura, when a sudden _knock_ sounded on his door.

It had started raining, after months of warm weather, and the quiet pellets of water against the windows and rooftops was a little soothing to Sasuke's restless form.

When he opened the door he was greeted by a rain-drenched Haruno Sakura. She didn't have an umbrella but she carried her messenger bag, which she usually took with her when she was assigned rounds at the hospital. Her pink hair was plastered to her pale skin but her green eyes were still large and bright, staring at him piercingly as he stood at his doorway, frozen.

"Sakura."

"…May I come in?"

Sasuke nodded, pulled out of his trance of _finally seeing her_, and stepped aside to allow her entry, "Aa."

She walked in and immediately apologized for dripping on his hardwood floors. Sasuke locked his front door and promptly retrieved a towel to help her dry off. She was led to the kitchen table and Sasuke began to make a pot of hot tea.

There was a palpable tension in the air and Sasuke wanted to _clear_ it completely – he wanted to _apologize_ for his harsh words yet the simple act of speaking seemed to always get him into trouble.

"Sakura–"

"I'm not mad at you, Sasuke-kun." Her interruption was soft, her eyes trained on the tabletop while her hands mechanically used the towel to dry off her pink locks, "You should actually thank Naruto for that. When he confronted me a couple of years ago – the same way _you_ did – I reacted a lot more bitterly and angrily. It doesn't make _your_ words hurt any less, now, but I still needed some time to think."

Sasuke's jaw was locked as he listened to her quiet words, pouring two cups of warm tea and bringing it to the table, sitting across from her with patience. She took the beverage with a small smile, curling her palms around the ceramic to retain the temperature throughout her pallid skin.

"I shouldn't have–"

"You questioned my loyalty to Team Kakashi." Sasuke shut his mouth when she continued, personally deserving that his apologies were disrupted, "You doubted my love for my _original team_ when I was spending so much of my time with other people." She bit her bottom lip and took a sip of her tea, refusing to meet his gaze. Sasuke intently listened to her. "I will _always_ be loyal to Team Kakashi – I will _always_ put you, and Naruto, and Sai, and Kakashi, and Yamato before _anyone _else." She finally looked up, tears brimming her bright emerald irises, "But I cannot – _will not_ – abandon and _forget_ the people who were there for _me_, also."

Sasuke swallowed, watching as Sakura blinked and a single tear trailed slowly across her right cheek.

"When you left for Orochimaru…" Sakura breathed, "When Naruto left with Jiraiya…_I_ _didn't have_ _teammates_ – I was _alone_."

"_We've been selfish enough, Sasuke."_

Naruto's words rang loudly in Sasuke's head. Ashamed, he bowed his head, completely attentive as she continued her quiet explanation.

"Without teammates, I couldn't go on missions." Her fingers traced the rim of her cup, "But _they_ were there – my _friends_. Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Gai – sometimes, even, the _Hidden Sand_ – took me with them – allowed me to tag along on missions because _I_ didn't have a full squad."

Sasuke frowned, mentally berating himself for his insensitivity – for his _inconsideration_.

She smiled. "They were there to make me laugh whenever _Naruto_ wasn't."

"_I need to pummel a confession out of Kiba-kun."_

"_Wait – what?"_

She closed her eyes. "There were there, encouraging me to learn, when _you_ couldn't."

"_Aa. You're skills have grown exceptionally since we've last sparred."_

"_I've learned from the best."_

She allowed the tears to fall. "And they were there to make me feel better about myself when I felt inadequate."

"_Oh please, Forehead. Remember the last one? You sent the guy flying before he laid a hand on you."_

"_It was a beautiful sight, wasn't it? But not as great as the Chuunin Exams."_

"_We kicked ass! The first Chuunin Team to pass with two kunoichi on the same squad! Hell yeah!"_

"Those _others_…" Sakura opened her eyes and stared at him meaningfully, "_They_ helped me _survive_."

"…When _we_ weren't there…" Sasuke finished quietly.

"…_We don't exactly have the…__**right**__…to keep her all to ourselves."_

That was why Naruto was _understanding_ of the situation – why he wasn't mad with Sakura for spending time with other people; why he wasn't mad with Sasuke for his overreaction – because he had overreacted also, several years ago, when he had initially noticed these changes in Sakura.

"I'm not going to make promises that I won't spend time with them," Sakura avowed firmly, "Because they took time to spend with _me_ when I was at my loneliest. They were _there_ and I'm _grateful_ for that. I _always_ will be." She exhaled and pinned him with another hard look, "But that doesn't mean that I am _not_ loyal to Team Kakashi. I've _fought_ for _you_ – for _us_."

She brought a hand up and mechanically wiped away her tears; although she was unapologetic for conveying her feelings.

"Sakura – I'm _sorry_. I'm honestly, _truly_ sorry." His words were sincere, filled with shame, but they were strong with conviction. "I shouldn't have said what I said. You're right. _Naruto_ was right. I was…I was being selfish." He sighed with internal acceptance, "…I was being jealous."

Sakura stared at him, her eyes fractionally widened with surprise towards his sudden apology – and _confession_ – before a small smile twisted her lips.

"…There's no reason to be jealous, Sasuke-kun…" Her right hand left the warmth of her tea, reaching out to grasp his fingers across the table, "…Just because I spend time with others doesn't mean that I won't spend time with Team Kakashi…or even _just you_. Just…_ask_." She squeezed his fingers with reassurance, "You and Naruto are _back_ – that's what matters _now_." She smiled, "We're teammates – friends – _family_. We're not lonely anymore."

Sasuke nodded, shifted his hand so that it encompassed hers, and allowed his lips to twitch upward into a small, grateful smile, "Aa."

* * *

Two days after Sasuke and Sakura reconnected, Team Kakashi left Training Ground Three after several hours of sparring and meditation, headed in the general direction of the avenues filled with restaurants and food stands. Naruto grinned upon witnessing Sakura's and Sasuke's renewed friendship, sharing a significant stare with both of them. Sai smiled, reveling in his personal inclusion of the team.

"Where should we eat, guys?"

"_Not_ Ichiraku's Ramen, again, Naruto."

"Aww, _Sakura-chan_!"

"Sakura!"

Team Kakashi gazed further down the street where a crowd of ninja had gathered in front of a popular restaurant of the district. Kiba grinned, waving the team down in a gesture to join them, promptly causing Sakura to grin and lead her three boys towards the large group of shinobi. Her hand reassuringly slipped into Sasuke's.

Team Gai. Team Kurenai. Team Asuma. A spectrum of varying glances regarded Sasuke – especially after the most recent conflict – ranging from suspicious and wary, to hopeful and assuring. Sasuke could clearly see in their eyes that they were _all_ protective of Sakura's well-being and the fragility that might still be present from their youth, but they were also entrusting her delicate happiness to _Sasuke_ once more – something he had possessed and carried so many years before – something he wasn't going to take advantage of ever again.

"Uchiha."

Sakura released his hand, pulled away by the excited murmur from her fellow kunoichi, leaving Sasuke in the company of all of the men – Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Shino.

"You going to take care of her?" Kiba asked gruffly, arms crossed over his chest.

A hand immediately slapped against his left shoulder, strong arm curling around him in a supportive hold, "Sasuke-teme and I got her. And, I can't say this enough guys, but _thanks_."

That one word conveyed so much more – but Sasuke felt that it should be spoken.

"For taking care of her." He looked beyond the bodies of multiple ninja, to where Sakura smiled and laughed among her friends, "Thank you."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, "Don't screw it up."

"She's a good girl." Shino emphasized.

"Indeed." Neji agreed firmly.

"They will prevail," Lee nodded his head for extra emphasis, "I am sure of it."

Sai smiled, "I will not allow otherwise. I am a part of this team, also."

Naruto laughed, slapping his other hand against Sai's back, "Yeah, you are! Come on, let's eat!"

As everyone filed into the restaurant, Sakura slowed her steps until she brought up the rear of the group with Sasuke, her hand finding his again.

"I think you were just given approval, Sasuke-kun." Her tone was light and teasing.

"Aa." His hand gripped hers fractionally tighter and she turned to him with an inquiring expression.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…After dinner…" He swallowed – recalling '_just ask_' – and plundered on, "Would you…dessert?"

Sakura slowly smiled with comprehension, "Would I like _to get_ dessert?"

Sasuke nodded, "Aa."

"With you?"

"…Aa."

"_Just_ you?"

"Sakura."

Sakura grinned, leaning into his side and happily making sure that he sat beside her at their chosen table, "I'd _love_ to, Sasuke-kun."

_It takes three instances for Uchiha Sasuke to question Haruno Sakura's loyalty to Team Kakashi._

_It takes five incidences for Uchiha Sasuke to wonder where he, personally, stood in Haruno Sakura's life._

_It takes three instances before Uchiha Sasuke allows his selfishness to react._

_It takes two conversations for Uchiha Sasuke to realize his errors._

_It takes one moment for Uchiha Sasuke to decide that he wasn't going to make the same mistakes, concerning Haruno Sakura, again._

_And it's with every smile Haruno Sakura gives Uchiha Sasuke, he's reassured that every second together, is time well spent._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this headcanon. I always believed that after Sasuke and Naruto left, the other teams opened themselves up to Sakura for as sense of belonging, consequently bringing her much closer to her peers - and of course, she would be grateful for that inclusion during that lonely time of her life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company.

This made it's first appearance on my **Tumble Account - sincerelyLen** where you will find more prompts, recent updates, and personal interactions with me (let's be friends!) Thank you for reading and I appreciate it if you decide to take the time to review! You're _AWESOME_!


End file.
